Diapey Wangers vs Monsters Orgy Battle Spectacular
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this story LeShawna aka Shawnie hosts another party. It's a Power Ranger themed one this time. My 80th fanfic in my career, co-written by me and Hellflores. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!


Diapey Wangers vs. Monsters Orgy Spectacular.

 **Disclaimer: RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, AB/DL CONTENT, LANGUAGE, AND MORE.**

 **Summary: in the sequel to "Emma and Kitty's Superhero Orgy and Supervillain Fun Party", Shawnie invites the girls back again as this time the girls are either Diapey Wangers/Monsters. "This also takes place in between "Bringing All The Girls VI", "Bringing All The Girls VII", and "Bringing All The Girls VIII" ENJOY!**

 **Co-written by me and Hellflores.**

 **This is also my 80** **th** **fanfic.**

Three months later after Emma and Kitty's party, Shawnie was hosting the next Superhero themed AB/DL orgy themed party as now they were now doing a Power Rangers theme where some of the girls were dressed as Diapey Wangers, while some were dressed as Monsters while Scarlett dressed as the ringleader of the group.

 **Anne Maria: A Monster**

 **Amy: Black Diapey Wanger**

 **Blaineley: Maroon Red Diapey Wanger**

 **Bridgette: Ocean Blue Diapey Wanger**

 **Courtney: Light Brown Diapey Wanger**

 **Dakota: Pink Diapey Wanger**

 **Dawn: Light Purple Diapey Wanger**

 **Emma: Yellow Diapey Wanger**

 **Gwen: Midnight Blue Diapey Wanger**

 **Heather: A Monster.**

 **Izzy: A Monster**

 **Jasmine: A Monster**

 **Jo: Gray Diapey Wanger**

 **Josee: Gold Diapey Wanger**

 **Kelly: Titanium Diapey Wanger**

 **Kitty: Pink Diapey Wanger**

 **Lindsay: Lavender Diapey Wanger**

 **LeShawna aka Shawnie (she's the host): Red Diapey Wanger**

 **Marley: Rainbow Diapey Wanger**

 **MacArthur: Dark Blue Diapey Wanger**

 **Sammy: White Diapey Wanger**

 **Sanders: Blue Diapey Wanger**

 **Scarlett: Professor McGrady (she is the leader of the monsters)**

 **Sierra: Purple Diapey Wanger**

 **Sky: Monster**

 **Taylor: Bronze Diapey Wanger**

 **Zoey: Light Lavender Diapey Wanger**

 **They are pretending to be superheroes and supervillains in this one as well.**

Anyway…before the girls begin sexy battle time, the girls were mingling while Shawnie was looking on as the Diapey Wangers, including Shawnie were sporting their uniforms and their helmets.

"The party is looking fun, it's almost sexy battle time." Shawnie said to herself as the girls were chatting and eating some food even until they hear a bell and gathered around the stairwell leading up to her and Harold's bedroom which was made into the Diapey Wangers Nursery/Main Center.

"Diapey Rangers, and Monsters…it is time fo' the Diapey Wangers and Monster sexy time with the Wed Wanger!" Shawnie announced.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"Now, let the battle begin!" Shawnie said as she looked at all of the girls.

"The first one to fight with me is...Sierra the Purple Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie announced as the girls cheered.

"Hooray!" Sierra cheered as she was still sporting her mask over her hair and face as she entered the Diapey Wangers Nursery/Main Center.

"Hi Wed Wanger." Sierra said as she took off her mask revealing her face.

"Hello Purple Wanger." Shawnie said as they shared a kiss before they spread their legs before they began scissoring each other's areas.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Shawnie and Sierra moaned softly as they were enjoying it.

"Ohhhh! So soft." Shawnie said to Sierra.

"Thankies, you too." Sierra responded back as they kept scissoring each other.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO HAWT!" Both of them moaned and shouted as they were close.

"Cumsies coming!" They said to each other.

"Diapey Wangers Super Scissor Cumsies Attack! Ahhhhh!" Shawnie and Sierra shouted and moaned as they climaxed in their diapers, and then they started to pant after that brief session.

"That was fun, Purple Wanger." Shawnie said to Sierra.

"Thankies, Wed Wanger." Sierra said right back as Sierra left, and Sky entered as a monster.

"A monster!" Shawnie said as she got on her feet ready to fight.

"Grr!" Sky growled lightly as she was an athletic type of monster.

"I want some Cumsies, now!" Sky said to Shawnie.

"You are going to have to fight me for it." Shawnie said with a determined look and a determined but confident tone in her voice as they briefly play fought before they madeout.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned as Shawnie and Sky were now in the 69-position licking each other's areas.

"Argh! Monster won't lose!" Sky said as she soon stuck her tongue into Shawnie's area.

"Ohhhhh!" Shawnie moaned out.

"Can't give up!" Shawnie said to Sky, as they resumed licking each other.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as they also continued until Sky stopped to grab a dildo.

"Hehehe." Sky evilly laughed before she began using it on Shawnie's diapered area hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shawnie moaned out loud sounding like she was going to climax and quit but nope.

"I WILL NOT QUIT!" Shawnie shouted in pleasure.

"Weally?!" Sky asked Shawnie who nodded.

"Fine…you're too stwong." Sky said as she gave in defeat.

"I am the leader!" Shawnie said as Sky kept using the dildo while Sky kept licking her.

"Ohhhh! Cumsies time!" Sky and Shawnie shouted as they both went harder and harder until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned during their climax as Sky left and then Emma and Kitty arrived.

"Yellow and Pink Diapey Wangers here, and ready for lovey." Emma and Kitty said to Shawnie.

"Good!" Shawnie said as all three Diapey Wangers started to make out as the sisters grab two strap-on dildoes.

"Wed Ranger wants fuckys." Shawnie commanded Emma and Kitty.

"Yes ma'am!" Emma and Kitty said before they began double pounding her with Emma pounding her butt and Kitty pounding her diapered area like crazy.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Shawnie moaned out loudly.

"You like this ma'am?" Emma and Kitty asked Shawnie.

"Yes! Wed Wanger wuv it so much, go Hawder, please!" Shawnie answered and commanded Emma and Kitty to keep going.

"Yes Ma'am!" Emma and Kitty said as they went even harder until it was time.

"Cumsies coming!" Shawnie shouted to Emma and Kitty.

"Diapey Wangers twiple Cumsies strike!" Shawnie, Emma, and Kitty said as they were about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The threesome screamed as they came.

"How was that?" Emma and Kitty asked Shawnie.

"Awesome." Shawnie answered her as they hugged as Emma and Kitty left before Jo arrived.

"I am the Gray Diapey Wanger, let me show you how stwong I am!" Jo said to Shawnie.

"Okies." Shawnie said back at Jo as they kissed before Jo began rubbing Shawnie's diapered area hard.

"Ohhhh! So hawd!" Shawnie said to Jo.

"Yup!" Jo said back as she kept rubbing harder and harder until Shawnie was about to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHH!" Shawnie screamed as she came all over Jo's face.

"Tastes good." Jo said as she swallowed it before she left, and Heather arrived as a mix of a Werewolf and a Tiger called a "Were Tiger" as she immediately licked her lips.

"Grr!" Heather growled softly.

"I am The Were Tiger!" Heather said as Shawnie was ready.

"You are a rare monster, I won't lose." Shawnie said as they play fight but Heather won as she pinned Shawnie to the floor, and began to hump her hard.

"You lose!" Heather happily boasted and said triumphantly.

"Ohhhhh!" Heather moaned loudly as well.

"Ohhh!" Shawnie moaned out as well.

"N-Need help!" Shawnie said as she called for backup and then backup arrived immediately as there were three Diapey Wangers to the rescue.

"We're here ma'am!" The three Diapey Wangers said.

"Grr! Who the hell are you?" Heather asked.

"I am the Dark Beige Diapey Wanger." Courtney said.

"I'm the Midnight Blue Diapey Wanger." Gwen said

"I'm the Diapey Ocean Blue Diapey Wanger." Bridgette said as well.

"Wangers…Attack!" Shawnie said as the three Wangers tackled Heather.

"Oomph!" Heather said as she landed on the ground.

"Finish her off." Shawnie said to Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette.

"Yes Ma'am!" The three said as they rubbed Heather's diapered area hard as Shawnie grabbed a strap-on dildo, placed it over her diaper…and began pounding Heather in the mouth hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Heather muffled and moaned as she was enjoying it.

"Good job! Wed Wanger is proud of you three!" Shawnie said to Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette.

"Thankies!" They said back.

"Keep it going!" Shawnie said to them.

"Okies!" They said back as they increased their rubbing and fingering speed as Shawnie kept fucking Heather's face as it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" All four screamed out.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Heather muffled as she was gonna Cumsies as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Diapey Wangers screamed as they climaxed.

"MMMMMM!" Heather muffled as she came as well and their Cumsies was everywhere as Heather was released.

"You got lucky, but I'll be back." Heather said before she left.

"Thankies girls." Shawnie said as they hugged, Gwen and Courtney left while Bridgette stayed.

"My turn, Wed Wanger." Bridgette said to Shawnie.

"Okies." Shawnie said as they began to make out and they began to paw, rub, and grope each other's diapered butts and areas.

"Mmmmmmmm…!" Bridgette and Shawnie moaned softly.

"Wed Wanger is so soft." Bridgette said to Shawnie.

"Thankies." Shawnie said as a few more minutes of passionately making out until Shawnie grabbed a double-headed dildo.

"Let's fuck." Shawnie said to Bridgette.

"Yay!" Bridgette said as placed it on their asses and began using it.

"Ohhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhh! THIS IS SO HAWT!" Bridgette and Shawnie moaned and shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned out.

"HAWDER!" Bridgette shouted to Shawnie.

"OKIES!" Shawnie said to Bridgette as they kept at it until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHH! CUMSIES COMING!" Bridgette and Shawnie shouted out as they climaxed on the dildo, and they even so came in their diapers as they panted, because they were worn out from their fun but sexy battle.

"That was awesome." Shawnie said to Bridgette.

"Yeah." Bridgette said before they hugged as Bridgette left as Dawn and Zoey arrived.

"Greetings Wed Wanger, I am the Light Purple Diapey Wanger." Dawn said to Shawnie.

"I'm the Light Lavender Diapey Wanger, and we're here reporting for duty." Zoey said to Shawnie.

"Yay!" Shawnie cheered as all three started to make out as Zoey and Dawn rub Shawnie coochies.

"You softie leader." Dawn and Zoey said as they keep licking her hard

"Thankies, Ohhh! Hawder, Wed Wanger wants more hawd lickies!" Shawnie commanded Dawn and Zoey to keep licking her diapered area.

"Okies!" Zoey and Dawn said as they kept licking her area like it was Ice Cream.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Zoey and Dawn muffled and moaned as Shawnie was about to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES GIRLS! GET READY!" Shawnie shouted as she came all over Zoey and Dawn's faces.

"Mmmmm! Tasty!" The two said to Shawnie.

"Thankies." Shawnie said as the three began using a triple-headed dildo and began using it on their diapered pussies.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Shawnie, Zoey, and Dawn moaned out as the three were enjoying it.

"SO HAWT!" Dawn and Zoey said to Shawnie.

"GO HAWDER, GIRLS, HAWDER!" Shawnie said to Zoey and Dawn.

"OKIES!" Dawn and Zoey said as all three went even harder.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" All three shouted as they were about to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES!" The three moaned and shouted as they climaxed everywhere…all over their toy, and all over each other's diapered areas as well.

"So hot." Shawnie said as all three hugged as Zoey and Dawn left while Izzy arrive as a monster.

"Rr Rr! Izzyzilla want Cumsies!" Izzy arrived as "Izzyzilla the Monster" and she and Shawnie had an epic stare down.

"Bring it on!" Shawnie said to Izzy aka Izzyzilla as they battled each other until Shawnie pinned Izzy onto the floor and they were scissoring each other like crazy.

"Ohhhhhh!" Izzy and Shawnie moaned.

"Izzyzilla feels wet!" Izzyzilla said to Shawnie.

"Wed Wanger won't lose." Shawnie said as she started to rub Izzy's diapered area hard as Izzy did the same to Shawnie.

"Ahhhh!" Shawnie and Izzy moaned out loudly.

"Me C-Can't l- Ohhhhh!" Izzy said and moaned as she climaxed and then Shawnie followed suit.

"Wed Wanger win." Shawnie said to Izzy who was panting.

"I'll be back!" Izzy said as she left and Marley arrived.

"I am the Rainbow Diapey Wanger! Here to pwease the Wed Wanger!" Marley said to Shawnie.

"Yay!" Shawnie cheered out as she and Marley began to make out briefly.

"MMMMMMMM…!" Marley and Shawnie moaned softly as Shawnie pulled out from Marley's lips as she grabbed a strap-on dildo.

"Ready?" Shawnie asked Marley.

"Yes Ma'am!" Marley answered Shawnie as she placed the strap-on dildo over her diaper, and began pounding Marley softly.

"Ohhhhh…!" Both of them moaned softly.

"Like that Marley?" Shawnie asked her.

"I wuv it, go hawder!" Marley said to Shawnie.

"You got it." Shawnie said as she kept pounding on Marley's diapered area until they switched as Marley got the strap-on dildo on over her diaper, and Shawnie got down on all fours.

"Ready Wed Diapey Wanger?" Marley asked Shawnie.

"Yah!" Shawnie answered Marley.

"Good." Marley said back as she began pounding Shawnie aka the Wed Diapey Wanger in the ass.

"Ahhhh! Hawder, the Wed Diapey Wanger wants more hawd fucky on her diapey ass, Ohhh!" Shawnie moaned, said, and moaned once more to Marley.

"If you say that the Wainbow Wanger is the hottest Diapey Wanger you ever met and say that the wed Wanger wuv being fucked in her diapey ass, pwease?" Marley said, demanded, and asked her to say those exact words.

"THE WAINBOW WANGER IS THE HOTTEST WANGER I EVER MET I THE WED WANGER WUV BEING FUCKED IN MY DIAPEY ASS!

"GOOD! WET'S BE BAD BABY WANGERS!" Marley shouted back to Shawnie.

"OKIES!" Shawnie shouted back to Marley as she kept pounding her into oblivion.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA GII! CUMSIES COMING!" Both of them said as they were near climax.

"Ahhhh! Cumsies coming Marley!" Shawnie said to Marley.

"Good! Cumsies coming as well!" Marley said back as she kept pounding Shawnie's diapered area while Shawnie was rubbing herself off and it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marley screamed out as she was Cumsies.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shawnie screamed and moaned out as she was Cumsies as well and they panted as they changed each other's diapers.

"Thankies." Shawnie said to Marley.

"You're welcome." Marley said as they hugged and Marley left but not before Josee arrived.

"The Gold Diapey Wanger is here!" Josee said to Shawnie.

"Good, now wet's give each other a good wuv making." Shawnie said as they started to tongue kiss immediately.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned, cooed, drooled, and tongue wrestling each other as they even rubbed each other's diapered butts.

"Mmmm! So good!" They said to each other and then Josee pushed Shawnie on the ground.

"Golden licky time." Josee said as she began licking Shawnie's diapered area softly, and then she began licking it like mad.

"Ohhh! Golden Wanger tongue is good, go Hawder!" Shawnie moaned, and said as Josee nodded before she stared to rub Shawnie's diapered area with her fingers and her tongue doubling the pleasure.

"Ahhhhh!" Shawnie moaned out in ecstatic delight.

"GONNA CUMSIES ALL OVER YO' GOLDEN FACE! AHHHHHHHHH!" Shawnie screamed and moaned as she came over Josee's mouth and face.

"Fantastique…just like fine wine." Josee said to Shawnie.

"Thankies." Shawnie said as they hugged and they cleaned up before Josee left and then Gwen and Courtney arrived.

"Midnight Blue Diapey Wanger." Gwen said to Shawnie.

"And…Dark Beige Diapey Wanger here." Courtney said as the two women grabbed strap-ons in the color of their Diapey Wanger characters.

"Ooooh, wed Wanger want fuckys." Shawnie ordered Courtney and Gwen as they got their order and began to plow Shawnie in both her diapered ass and area.

"OH! You like that huh?" Courtney and Gwen asked Shawnie.

"Hawder! Pwease!" Shawnie ordered them.

"Okies!" Courtney and Gwen said as they kept pounding her.

"Ohhhhhhh…!" Shawnie moaned out in delight.

"Yah! You wuv this huh?" Courtney and Gwen asked her.

"YES! THIS IS SO HAWT!" Shawnie said as the two kept pounding her until they laid down on the floor, and began triple humping each other as they were near climax already.

"Diapey Wangers twiple Cumsies humpies attack!" Courtney, Gwen, and Shawnie said to each other.

"Hawder!" Shawnie said to Courtney and Gwen.

"YES! AHHHHH!" Courtney and Gwen said and moaned as they were about to climax now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The threesome moaned, and screamed as they climaxed and started to pant.

"So good." Courtney and Gwen said to Shawnie.

"Yes, it was, I'm proud of you." Shawnie said to Courtney and Gwen as they hugged, and left while Lindsay arrived.

"Lavender Wanger is here!" Lindsay said to Shawnie.

"Awesome! I've always liked you, let's get it on." Shawnie said to Lindsay.

"Okies." Lindsay said back before they started making out as they rub each other's diapered areas until they begin doing the 69.

"Mmmmm! So soft! Thankies!" They said as they also licked and drooled on their coochies, making it more wetter and hotter as Shawnie then rubbed Lindsay with her hands.

"Go Hawder, Wed Wanger!" Lindsay said to Shawnie.

"After you say that 'the Wed Diapey Wanger is the Hottest, Stwongest, Sexiest Diapey Wanger of them all, pwease." Shawnie demanded Lindsay to say.

"Okies! Unless you fuck Lavender Wanger on her ass with a double dildo." Lindsay said to Shawnie.

"Okies!" Shawnie said in compliance.

"The wed diapey Wanger is the hottest, stwongest, more sexiest diapey Wanger of them all!" Lindsay said to Shawnie.

"Thankies, now I fuck your ass with a double dildo." Shawnie said as she gets one and starts to pound her with it as she placed it on her butt also.

"Lavender Wanger so tight!" Shawnie said to Lindsay.

"Thankies, Ohhhh! So hawd! Like Tyler!" Lindsay said as the two fucked each other's asses hard while rubbing each other's wet diapered areas as well.

"Cumsies close!" Lindsay said to Shawnie.

"Me too!" Shawnie said back to Lindsay as they went faster and faster.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shawnie and Lindsay screamed and moaned as they exploded in their diapers.

"So good." Shawnie said to Lindsay.

"Totes." Lindsay said as they hugged, as Lindsay left and Blaineley arrived.

"Maroon Diapey Wanger here to make Cumsies with the Wed Diapey Wanger." Blaineley said to Shawnie.

"Good." Shawnie said as they briefly made out before they started to scissors each other.

"Ohhh!" Blaineley moaned out in delight.

"Maroon Diapey Wanger is cute, sexy, and warm." Shawnie said to Blaineley.

"Thankies." Blaineley said as she soon pulled out a dildo and rub her and Shawnie coochies while they continue their hawd scissor action.

"Ohhhhh!" Both of them were moaning in pure happiness.

"YAH! KEEP IT COMING! THIS IS SO HAWT!" Both of them shouted while they were scissoring each other.

"I WUV THIS SO MUCH!" Blaineley said to Shawnie.

"ME TOO!" Shawnie said to Blaineley.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them shouted and moaned as they climaxed and panted.

"That was fun." Blaineley said to Shawnie as they changed each other's diapers and hugged each other as well…and then Anne Maria arrived with help from Heather, Sky, and Izzy as Blaineley and Shawnie gasped in fear.

"Oh No!" Shawnie said.

"It's revenge time." Izzyzilla, Heather aka "Were Tiger", and Sky said.

"Agwee!" Anne Maria said as she and the Monsters tackled Blaineley and Shawnie, and they tackled Emma and Kitty who tried to help but they were no match.

"Not again!" Shawnie, Blaineley, Emma, and Kitty said in despair.

"Yes, again!" Anne Maria, Izzyzilla, Sky, and Heather said before they began to rub and fuck the Diapey Wangers to make them surrender.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Diapey Wangers, and The Monsters moaned out.

"So good! Surrender!" The monsters said to the Diapey Wangers.

"WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" The Diapey Wangers asked the Monsters.

"Me…" Scarlett said as she arrived sporting nothing but her white Mad Scientist Jacket which had her shirt, her diaper, and her black boots under the jacket as she was the so called "Ringleader" of the group as she was a professor named "Professor McGrady" as she was sporting an evil smile.

"Go Hawder my monster, until they Cumsies!" Scarlett said as she took off her scientist jacket.

"Yes master!" The Monsters said to Professor McGrady as they all went harder and the Wangers climaxed and surrendered.

"No! Ahhhhhh!" The Wangers screamed during their climax as Scarlett laughed evilly as she and her monsters exited quickly.

"We'll get them." Emma and Kitty said.

"Later, go tell the other Wangers the plan." Shawnie said to Emma, Kitty, and Blaineley as they nodded as they left, while The Cadets…MacArthur and Sanders arrived.

"Dark Blue Wanger with my partner the Blue Wanger reporting for duty." MacArthur said to Shawnie.

"Good, after this, hear plan from The Pink and Yellow Wangers." Shawnie said to MacArthur and Sanders.

"Yes, Wed Wanger." The Cadets aka the Blue Diapey Wangers said as the three made out as Sanders and Shawnie start to rub MacArthur's diapered area.

"Weird, we always pwow the babies but here I am wubbie my partner." Sanders said to Shawnie and MacArthur.

"Feels good, huh?" Shawnie asked MacArthur.

"Yes!" MacArthur answered Shawnie.

"Keep it coming." Shawnie said to MacArthur and Sanders.

"Yes Ma'am!" The Cadets said right back as the three kept making out until Shawnie bends over in the doggy.

"Now you two can fuck me my diapeys." Shawnie said to The Blue Wangers.

"Yes, Wed Wanger!" The Blue Wangers said before they grabbed two blue strap-ons and started to pound Shawnie extremely hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Hawder, Blue Wangers, Hawder! Wed Wanger must be stwong for our finale battle with Scarlett! Now that's an owder!" Shawnie said to Sanders and MacArthur.

"Yes, Wed Wanger Ma'am!" Sanders and MacArthur said as they went to the maximum speed…and because of that, Shawnie was close to Cumsies.

"Wed diapey Wanger, Ultra Cumsies explosion strike! AHHHHHH!" Shawnie shouted and moaned as she Cumsies to the max as the threesome panted, and hugged before The Cadets left, then Kelly and Taylor arrived.

"Bronze Diapey Wanger." Taylor said as her mom Kelly was next.

"Titanium Diapey Wanger." Kelly said as she, Taylor, and Shawnie began making out with each other as Shawnie and Taylor started to rub Kelly's diapered area hawd.

"Ohhhhh!" Kelly moaned out softly.

"Mommy Diapey Wanger so soft." Taylor said to Kelly and Shawnie.

"Weally soft." Shawnie said to Taylor and Kelly.

"Thankies, now do a twiple bumpies with Mommy." Kelly said to Taylor and Shawnie.

"Okies Mommy." Taylor said to Kelly.

"Sure thing Mrs. Jones." Shawnie said as they started to triple bump and rub each other.

"Ohhhh! Hawder! Okies!" They all moaned and said as all three women increased their pace as they were close to Cumsies but Shawnie stopped.

"Why you stop?" Kelly and Taylor asked Shawnie as she soon grabbed a double strap-on dildo.

"Oooooh!" Kelly and Taylor said as they were intrigued.

"Wed Wanger double fucky time." Shawnie said as Taylor laid on her mommy as Shawnie thrust into them hard.

"Oh Yes!" Shawnie shouted as she went very hard on her thrusting.

"Go Hawder, Wed Wanger! Pwease?!" Kelly and Taylor asked Shawnie.

"Sure." Shawnie said as she kept pounding harder and harder until it was time.

"Cumsies coming! Ahhhhhh!" All three women screamed and moaned as they climaxed in their diapers. Also, Taylor and Kelly left while Jasmine arrive as a monster.

"Grr! Jasmine Beast going to beat the Wed Diapey Wanger!" Jasmine said as The Twins Sammy and Amy arrived.

"Not if the White and black Diapey Wangers have something to say about it." The twins to Jasmine.

"Yeah!" Shawnie cheered as the twins tackled Jasmine down and the twins grabbed White and Black Strap-On Dildoes respectively as they pound her area and ass while Shawnie grabbed a red Strap-on Dildo and began to fuck her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Jasmine moaned and muffled as she struggled but she was ultimately defeated as Shawnie pulled out of Jasmine's mouth so she can say something.

"Hawder!" Jasmine shouted.

"Sure!" The Diapey Wangers said as they resumed pounding her until it was time.

"Monster gonna spwoogie! Ahhhhh!" Jasmine screamed out and moaned.

"Us too, Twiple Cumsies Explosion!" Sammy, Amy, and Shawnie shouted as all of them climaxed as Jasmine crawled away while the two grinned at Shawnie.

"Black and White Diapey Wanger's turn?" Shawnie asked The Twins.

"Yuppies." The twins answered Shawnie as the three made out while the twin Wangers rub Shawnie coochies.

"So soft like Wed Wanger." Amy and Sammy said to Shawnie who started to blush.

"Aww, stop. You're making me blush!" Shawnie said to the twins.

"Thankies." The Twins said back as they kept rubbing until they began doing a triple 69.

"Mmmm! So tasty." They all moaned, drooled, and said as they were close.

"Cumsies time!" The threesome said as they went harder as they climaxed in their mouths.

"Mmmmm!" The three moaned as they swallowed each other's cumsies.

"Yummy." The twins said to Shawnie as they hugged.

"Good luck Shawnie." The twins said to her.

"Thankies, now go." Shawnie said back.

"Yes Ma'am!" The twins said to Shawnie as they left, and then Scarlett returned, this time alone…we think.

"It is I The Diapey Monsters Leader, my name is Professor Scarlett McGrady and I am not alone!" Scarlett said as she blew a whistle as all the monsters arrive.

"Oh no!" Shawnie said to herself.

"Oh yes." Heather said as Scarlett had a wicked smile on her face, along with the rest of the monsters.

"It's payback time." Izzy aka Izzyzilla said.

"Monsters...make her Cumsies!" Scarlett said as they charge at Shawnie.

"DIAPEY WANGERS, CALLING ALL DIAPEY WANGERS! Wed Wanger need help!" Shawnie screamed out as all of the Diapey Wangers arrived.

"YES MA'AM!" The Diapey Wangers said before they attacked and tied up the monsters.

"Uh-oh!" Scarlett said as she was scared as Shawnie grabbed Scarlett.

"Hold the monsters, I got their leader." Shawnie said as she tackled Scarlett down and began to hump her hard.

"Surrender!" Shawnie said to Scarlett.

"I will not surrender!" Scarlett said to Shawnie.

"Pwow evil leader until she gives up." The Diapey Wangers said to Shawnie aka Wed Wanger aka the leader.

"Okies, Wangers!" Shawnie said as she placed a big strap-on dildo on over her diaper and began to plow Scarlett to the max.

"Ahhhh!" Scarlett moaned and screamed in pure pleasure and delight while Shawnie went harder.

"Surrender now!" Shawnie said to Scarlett forcing her surrender.

"N-never!" Scarlett said to Shawnie.

"I can use some backup right about now." Shawnie said to The Diapey Wangers as Amy, Sammy, Emma, and Kitty arrived.

"Let's do it!" The twins said to Emma and Kitty.

"Right!" Emma and Kitty said as they began helping Shawnie out with backup.

Amy was pounding Scarlett's ass, while Sammy was pounding her mouth and then Emma and Kitty made her rub their diapered areas.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The five diapey wangers that were pounding Scarlett moaned as they were loving what they were doing to her.

"Surrender now!" They said to Scarlett.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm…!" Scarlett moaned and muffled as Sammy stopped pounding her mouth so Scarlett can speak.

"Okies, Okies, I surrender! You win! Pwease go hawder in my diapey pussy!" Scarlett said to Shawnie, Amy, Sammy, Emma, Kitty, and the rest of the Diapey Wangers.

"Good, Wangers Cumsies Time!" Shawnie said as the five girls were about to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The five girls including Scarlett screamed and moaned as they climaxed in their diapers.

"We have lost." Scarlett said as she left with her monsters.

"Diapey Wangers, this is Wed Wanger calling you all." Shawnie said as all the Diapey Wangers arrived.

"We have won, so in victory... DIAPEY WANGER ORGY FINALE TIME!" Shawnie said and announced to all of the Diapey Wangers.

"Yay!" All the Wangers cheered as they went crazy with the sex, strap on plowing, triple and quadruple 69s, humping and bumping, scissoring each other as well and all the Wangers were enjoying it so much.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the girls including Shawnie moaned out in delight.

"DO YOU ALL WUV HAVING DIAPEY SEX?" Shawnie asked them.

"YUS! ALL OF THE DIAPEY WANGER WUV HAVING SEXY DIAPEY SEX! CUMSIES TIME!" All of the Diapey Wangers answered as they also increased what they were doing as they were getting closer and closer to their finale.

"SUPEW ULTWA SUPWEME CUMSIES FINALE!" All the Diapey Wangers including Shawnie screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed and moaned as they climaxed to the max in their diapers and all over the room as well as they all began to pant.

"How was that?" Shawnie asked them.

"Awesome!" The girls answered as they were getting their diapers changed and they were getting ready for bed as well.

"Before we go to sleep, the next host is Bridgette." Shawnie announced.

"Yay, the party will be a beach theme. We all wear our swimsuits." Bridgette said to the girls.

"Okies." They said back.

"Okies, that's the end of the diapey Wanger orgy party, bedtime." Shawnie said as everyone went to bed.

 **That was my 80th fanfic in my career, I would like to thank Hellflores for co-writing this one.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
